Can't Us?
by DarknessRealities
Summary: Terkadang kita punya harapan, tetapi kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Bahkan penyihir sekalipun! For SNAPE DAY. Collab Fic. ONE SHOOT! RnR, please..?


**Can't Us?**

Summary : Terkadang kita punya harapan, tetapi kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Bahkan penyihir sekalipun! For SNAPE DAY. Collab Fic. ONE SHOOT! RnR?

Rate : T

Genre : Tragedy/Romance/

Warning : Newbie. Typo (maybe).

Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik kami. Kami tekankan, Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

Author's Note : Collab Fic dengan wawafreak dan DarkCherries

* * *

Dirinya tidak peduli, tak akan pernah peduli lagi. Apapun yang orang lain katakan tak akan pernah ia dengar untuk kedua kalinya bahkan ketiga kalinya. Suara-suara penyesalan yang menghantui fikirannya, mengekang dadanya, menghimpit hatinya, dan menekan jantungnya serasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya tertusuk belati terbesar sepanjang sejarah. Dirinya tak pernah sesedih ini, semenderita ini, semenyesal ini, sePARAH ini. Dia ingin mati. Ku ulangi, Dia. Ingin. Mati.

* * *

Bumi masih berputar pada porosnya. Bentuknya tak berubah meskipun waktu demi waktu telah terlewati. Tak seperti dirinya, sosok kuat tapi nyatanya hancur di dalam. Waktu berjalan, menapaki lembaran putih, namun ia terlalu rapuh untuk melukis cerita baru, bahkan untuk sepatah katapun tak mampu. Tak perlu terucap 'Crucio' dari bibir Kau-Tau-Siapa, rasa sakit itu sudah menjalari setiap jengkal dari hatinya. Dia bimbang. Langkahnya yang gontai mengantarnya menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat yang suram, tempat biasa orang yang datang meneteskan air mata. Ia ingin pergi, tapi tak bisa. Sosok terdalam dirinya ada disini.

Kakinya lemas. Bersamaan dengan tetesan air mata yang –entah bagaimana awalnya– menetes perlahan dari kedua bola mata kelamnya. Terasa sakit juga perih. Bibirnya bergetar, namun ia tahan. Hingga darah segar mengalir tanpa arah.

Dengan kasar, ia menghapus air mata dan darahnya. Matanya terpejam walau tak lama. Dan saat ia mencoba untuk melihat kenyataan, ingin rasanya ia menampar dunia.

"Bodoh," hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Tanpa penghalang, keluar begitu saja.

Sekali lagi, air mata itu menetes perlahan. Hanya dua butir, namun sarat akan makna. Konyol memang. Bayangkan, seorang Saverus Snape mengais air mata di depan batu nisan, hanya untuk sosok tercinta yang bahkan tak akan melihat getaran bibirnya.

Apa ini yang di sebut jatuh cinta? Tidak, Snape tidak suka menyebutnya jatuh cinta. Tak ada istilah cinta –atau apapun itu namanya – yang tertera di kamus tebal milik Snape. Ini hanya sebuah ilusi tak nyata yang menggetarkan sejenak hati sunyinya, lalu menghilang membawa angin tanpa ucapan salam.

Tapi, yang tengah ia rasakan tak kunjung hilang. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ilusi menggelikan itu menciptakan sayatan dalam yang membuatnya menjadi begitu lemah? Bagaimana bisa dirinya menghilangkan sifatnya yang tidak berekspresi demi sebuah ilusi tak kasat mata? Ilusi yang membuat dirinya melakukan hal yang tak pernah diduganya?

"Kau, Bodoh." Ucapnya sedikit terbata. Tangan pucatnya mengelus pelan batu yang tertutup tumpukan salju.

Hanya batu polos beraroma kesedihan, nisan miliknya, 'Lily Evans-Potter'

Sang mentari mulai tertutup awan. Angin dingin mulai berhembus kencang. Saat ia menyelami masa lalunya terselip kata heran. Kenapa alam seakan mengerti apa yang ia rasakan? Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, satu persatu tetes salju terjatuh berubah menjadi air, merembet di pipinya. Terus membasahi dirinya, seakan akan ingin menenggelamkannya. Tapi nyatanya ia telah tenggelam. Bukan di kenal sebagai sosok yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Tetapi ia tenggelam, terombang ambing dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hatinya membeku seiring dengan udara dingin yang kian menusuk tulang. Karena hatinya, cintanya, sayangnya, perhatiannya hanya untuk seseorang, saat ini, esok, dan untuk selamanya.

Ia lemah, bukan! dia hanya terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Ia tau takdir, tentang seseorang yang pasti akan mati. Meninggalkan dunia semu ini. Sekali lagi ia lemah, tidak! Ia –hanya– tidak mampu. Snape memang seorang penyihir, bahkan mungkin termasuk dalam daftar penyihir hebat sepanjang masa. Tetapi ia juga hanya 'seorang' manusia biasa, setegar apapun dia, pasti akan goyah dan terjatuh seperti sekarang.

**-Snape POV-**

Andai Saja Waktu Bisa Terulang Kembali~..

Saat aku bisa mendengar tawamu..

Saat kita saling menyunggingkan senyum..

Saat aku bisa ikut merasakan apa yang kamu rasa, Lily..

Saat aku menjadi sahabat terbaikmu..

Saat-saat aku bisa BERSAMAMU..

**-End POV-**

Matanya tetap tertuju kosong pada batu nisan yang tertancap pada tanah gembur yang sedang dipijaknya. Tatapannya berubah seiring perasaan tak tentu yang menyerangnya. Sesekali itu benar-benar kosong; Seakan-akan dialah manusia paling tak berperasaan. Namun semua berangsur menjadi kehampaan, kesakitan, dan kemarahan.

Snape merasa bodoh. Bahkan sampai wanita idamannya itu terkapar tak bernyawa, ia tetap tak bisa menyatakan perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdansa tanpa irama.

Laki-laki itu berdiri. Mencoba berjalan untuk melupakan sejenak ingatan pahit yang tak pernah ia coba untuk lupakan. Tapi tetap saja, ia kembali tergelincir kenangan mendalam yang kini menjadi satu dengan salju. Seolah bumi mengejek kelemahannya. Mentertawakan keadaannya yang sekarang ini. Berapa banyak lagi kesakitan yang harus ia terima hanya untuk mencoba lupa?

**-Snape POV-**

Aku ingat senyum manisnya saat menyapa ku.

Aku...

.

.

...juga ingat rona bahagianya saat bertemu dengan keparat satu itu.

Bahkan nisan ini membuatku ingat saat mereka berdansa di aula besar-merayakan hari bahagia setelah Lily dan 'dia' telah resmi berkencan.

**-End POV-**

Lily sosok berharga bagi Snape. Sangat berharga malah. Tetapi semua itu makin terasa lebih berharga ketika Lily saat ini sedang bernisan putih.

Perlahan namun pasti, langkah Snape membawanya mundur. Siluet nisan sang pujaan mulai terlihat samar. Snape pergi meninggalkan tubuh kaku Lily yang terdampar di lubang sempit.

"Lily bodoh, aku-"

Ia tercekat. Langkahnya ikut melambat. Dia memutar tubuhnya hingga kembali ke arah pusara Lily.

"Jaga Harry.."

Mata Snape terbelalak. Apa yang ia lihat?

Itu Lily! Itu benar-benar Lily! Sosok putih yang melayang tepat di atas nisan itu. Snape bisa membaca pergerakan bibirnya. Ia bisa melihat Lily tersenyum padanya.

Setengah berlari dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, Snape berusaha menggenggam tangan Lily. Dua kali. Sudah dua kali dia kehilangan Lily, tak akan ia ijinkan Tuhan merebut lagi Lily untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

"Lily..."

Tapi wajah manis itu semakin samar. Snape kehilangan tenaganya saat sosok tadi perlahan menghilang.

"N-no..." ucapnya terbata. "Ja-jangan lagi... Jangan Lily.."

Dan dia benar-benar kehilangan dia. Lily pergi lagi. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Lily..." kini, dia menangis lagi. Untuk sosok wanita yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

_'Jaga Harry...'_

Kata-kata Lily kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan perempuan itu. Bagaimana bisa... Bagaimana mungkin dia diminta menjaga duplikat seorang James Potter?! Bagaimana bisa dia menjaganya, jika dia sendiri membencinya?

Terlalu banyak kata bagaimana yang terbesit dipikirannya. Bagaimana jika, bagaimana itu, bagaimana ini, bagaimana mungkin, dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya yang tak terbilang jumlahnya.

Ada satu kata lain yang mendadak muncul dibenaknya. Mengapa? Mengapa Lily memintanya? Mengapa harus Severus yang Lily minta menjadi penjaga putranya?

Apa mungkin...?

Lily masih memperhatikannya?

Lily masih peduli padanya?

Lily memPERCAYAInya?

* * *

"Profesor?"

Suara halus khas seorang wanita menghentakkan memori asam yang kembali berputar di pikirannya. Mata kelam Severus menatap hampa ke arah murid-muridnya yang berwajah heran. Pria yang hidupnya hampir setengah abad itu sempat kalut dan kebingungan, walau tertutup rapi dengan wajah-tanpa-ekspresi-nya.

"Hello~ bumi kepada Snape~ kau masih hidup~.." Suara Ron mengundang tawa siswa-siswi lain.

TAK!

Penghapus papan tulis sukses mendarat dengan mulus di 'rambut terbakar' Ron. Mengunci kembali mulut seluruh murid yang sempat tertawa lebar.

"Terima itu, Bodoh!" Bisik Hermione kepada sahabatnya. Ia kembali menghadap ke arah Severus. "Prof-eh?"

Tapi, sosok yang identik dengan warna hitam itu hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

* * *

Nafas Severus Snape terengah-engah. Tetapi hatinya tetap memaksa kedua kakinya berlari menuju Hutan Terlarang. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berfikir tentang hal itu? Padahal jelas sudah bahwa Lily Evans telah tiada.

"Grr..rr.,"

Langkah Severus terhenti. Ia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.. Pohon.. Rumput.. Batu..

Ia telah sampai di tempat yang ia inginkan.

"Grr..rr.. Grr..rr"

Snape terhenyak. Suara itu lagi, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tiga ek–bukan–Seekor anjing berkepala tiga tengah menggeram kearahnya. Tinggi anjing itu dua kali tinggi Severus. Liur menetes-netes dari ketiga mulutnya yang besar dan bertaring.

Sebelum Severus sempat mengambil tongkat di kantong jubahnya, kepala anjing yang di tengah berhasil menggigit kedua kakinya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga terbalik di angkasa.

Seperti terkena mantra Levicorpus, tetapi dengan taring-taring anjing yang tertancap di kakinya. Severus mengenali anjing itu sebagai Fluffy, peliharaan Hagrid yang tahun lalu disewa Dumbledore untuk menjaga batu bertuah. Menyadari posisinya yang menjadi mangsa empuk, Severus segera merogoh kantong jubahnya. Tak ada apa-apa di kantongnya. Dengan ngeri, Severus menyadari tongkatnya jatuh di tanah, 2 meter di bawahnya.

Dalam keadaan terdesak itu, kepala Fluffy sebelah kanan menyabet salah satu lengannya. Menanamkan taring yang tanpa diasah telah tajam itu lebih dalam.

"Arghh..."

Rasa sakit duniawi pada tubuhnya tak tertahankan. Begitu kuat, hingga satu-satunya tangan Severus Snape yang tersisa tak lepas dari bulan-bulanan anjing berkepala tiga itu. Rasa sakit, perih, nyeri yang luar biasa melanda tubuhnya. Anjing –sialan– itu terlihat mengeluarkan liur berwarna merah yang sejatinya telah bercampur dengan darah Severus Snape.

Dan..

.

.

.

"Brakk..."

Severus terjatuh ke permukaan bumi. Pertanda bagus bukan? Tidak! Kondisinya, tanpa tangan, tanpa kaki. Meninggalkan bagian tubuh dan kepalanya saja. Darah yang sebelumnya bercucuran memenuhi kawasan itu, kini lebih mengalir deras dari luka –sisa tubuh– Severus Snape.

Harapan itu ada, setelah Severus memfokuskan pandangannya yang kabur pada benda sepanjang 13 3/4 inchi yang tergeletak sejauh 1.5 Meter dari tubuhnya. Ia harus mendapatkan kembali tongkatnya.

Dengan kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan Severus Snape menggeliat di atas batuan tanah yang keras. Tak peduli lagi dengan bajunya yang lusuh atau wajahnya yang bertabur tanah, ia harus mengambil tongkatnya. Harapan satu-satunya.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga mulutnya dapat menjangkau tongkat kesayangannya itu. Sayangnya Fluffy yang sedari tadi sibuk menghancurkan tangan dan kakinya dengan rakus tanpa perasaan dan tanpa hati menyadari adanya pergerakan dari 'sampah' yang telah dibuangnya tadi.

Seakan belum mendapatkan kepuasan, Fluffy membuang makanan yang berada dalam kunyahannya. Air liur membungkus sisa-sisa kaki dan tangan kepunyaan Severus Snape yang terjatuh dengan sangat mengenaskan. Setiap langkah Fluffy mendekat secara pasti kepada sosok berjubah hitam yang tertatih di dekat pohon raksasa.

Severus tersadar jika nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Fluffy yang mulai mengincarnya lagi membuat Snape berusaha menjauh –seakan lupa akan tujuannya untuk mengambil tongkat– menggeliat dengan bertumpu pada dagu dan giginya.

Dengan bunyi berdebam, Fluffy melompat dan berhasil mendarat di hadapan Si The Half Blood Prince. Keadaan Severus telah terkekang. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Fluffy memperlihatkan kuku tajamnya.

"Aaaarrrgghhhh.."

Severus terpekik. Fluffy menikam Snape. Bagian perutnya terbuka. Membuat usus yang masih menggeliat terpampang dengan jelas. Darah terciprat ke arah wajah Snape sendiri mengubah bentuk hidungnya yang menjadi terlihat lebih pesek. Seakan mengerti tentang organ vital tubuh manusia, Fluffy meremukkan tulang rusuk Severus, mencongkel jantung yang masih bertanda pemilik Severus Snape. Memutuskannya dari pembuluh darah. Dengan ganas, Fluffy mencengkram jantung itu hingga terlihat uratnya dan "Crash.." darah melumuri tangan anjing –sialan– itu.

Tak puas, ia menapakkan kakinya pada kepala Severus Snape. Menghancurkan tengkoraknya. Tak segan-segan untuk menggencet otak Snape hingga onggokan-onggokan daging berceceran dan masih disertai darah segar. Puas dengan makanannya, Fluffy menjilati darah yang keluar deras dari pecahan kepala Snape.

* * *

"Dan begitulah kisah akhir hidup Severus Snape. Sekarang, cepat tidur anak-anak. Hari esok akan datang.." Kata Harry kepada James dan Albus.

"Tapi, Dad... Itu masih kurang sadis..." Albus berceloteh dengan wajah merengut.

"Sudahlah... Nanti, Dad akan carikan cerita yang lebih sadis." Komentar Harry.

"HOAM... G'night Dad..." James dan Albus pun berbaring di ranjang mereka dan memejamkan mata mereka.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N :**

Wawa : Thankies buat semua yg bersedia membaca FF collab pertama kami. Jujur, Wawa nggak bisa berhenti senyum *eh ngakak waktu buat FF ini. Err, boleh minta RnR?

Rea : Kaget kenapa bisa bikin fic kayak gini... :D Jangan lupa untuk reviewnya..

Rie : Well, sebagai pembantu pembuatan fic *keke* Rie masih bingung kenapa ini fic jd begini XD tapi, terima kasih buat yang berkenan membaca ^^ RnR, please?


End file.
